


An Easily Excitable Dick

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Michael Mell, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeremy Heere, Don’t copy to another site, Kinky sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sub Michael, Top Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Michael and Jeremy try something new and they find out some new interests and disinterests about each other. Enjoy.





	An Easily Excitable Dick

Michael pulled against the constraints as Jeremy crawled upwards on his boyfriend.

"Just how desperate are you slut?"

Michael moaned as Jeremy's hand ghosted over his dick, only barely touching it.

"I'm so desperate Jer. Please, use me. Do something please." Michael begged.

Jeremy hummed as he stared down at Micheal, spread out for him. Her roughly grabbed Micheal's dick and pumped it a few times.

Micheal gasped as Jeremy's dry hand pumped his painfully hard dick. It was staring to get uncomfortable but Jeremy pulled off as quickly as he had started.

Jeremy moved his way down Micheal's body, sucking harshly on his skin, leaving bright red marks and the occasional deep purple. By the time he reached Micheal's dick Micheal was begging again.

"Please, please. Something, anything. I need you Jeremy."

Jeremy's dick hardened within his boxers at Micheal sounds, "Right answer." He growled before wrapping his lips around the top of Micheal's dick.

Micheal moaned loudly, pulling harder at the restraints. He felt his wrists rub against the belt tying his hands, but his focus was diverted when Jeremy took the entirety of Michael in his mouth.

Micheal began letting out a string of curses and Jeremy's name while Jeremy sucked and swirled his tongue just right.

Micheal desperately wanted to weave his hands into Jeremy's hair, or grip the bed sheets but his sense of feeling was literally out of his hands.

Micheal bucked his hips, warning Jermey he was about to come but Jeremy pulled off at the motion.

"Did I say you could buck you hips Micheal?" Micheal whined, squirming for release, for contact, for something.

"Red!" Micheal cried out, eyes squeezed shut as arched his back. Desperate to move away from the headboard he was tied to.

Jeremy's eyes widened, his facade dropping immediately.

"Oh my god Micheal I'm so sorry." Jeremy babbled out quickly untying Micheal's hands and pulling him up into his lap.

In reality Jeremy was an insecure, loving boyfriend who wanted Micheal to feel the best. And that part of him was always there.

Micheal wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck as soon as he was free, his fingers weaved into Jeremy's hair. Searching for something so ground him.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Finish, please." Michael whispered back.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked as he looked down at Micheal curled up in his lap.

Micheal nodded his head weakly, "just jerk me off."

Jeremy nodded and slowly wrapped his hand around Micheal's dick. It was still wet from the blowjob, but he set a slow gentle pace for his sensitive boyfriend.

Micheal softly moaned into Jeremy's shoulder, one of his hands had moved to intertwine with Jeremy's free hand.

"Just, just a little....I'm almost...." Micheal warned Jeremy but was interrupted as his orgasm flowed through his body.

He sighed as he finally felt release and squeezed Jeremy's hair and hand while he cummed on Jeremy and his own lap.

He sagged into Jeremy, wrapping his arms around Jermey's torso and closing his eyes.

They sat as Jeremy gently rubbed Micheal's back.

"Hey Micha?" Jeremy started, "I need to clean us up, do think you can wait here while I go get a wash cloth?" Micheal's eyes widened and he tightened his hold around Jeremy as he shook his head against Jeremy's chest. He needed contact and he wasn't loosing it again.

"Michael, Micheal. I'm right here don't worry. It's gonna be 5 seconds but you will feel 10x better."

Michael looked up a Jeremy finally and nodded silently. Jeremy moved Micheal onto the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Micheal heard water running for a few minutes, he started bouncing his leg up and down waiting for Jeremy.

He whined loudly, the thought of Jeremy leaving him alone crossing his mind.

Jeremy appeared outside of the bathroom door his boxers and thighs still stained in Micheal's cum. He moved back to Micheal, reassuring his frightened boyfriend.

"I'm right here, right here." He whispered as Micheal made grabby hands at the taller boy.

Jeremy settles next to Micheal and began wiping him off, Micheal hyper-focused on the bed sheets below him before Jeremy broke his thoughts.

"Hey can you look me in the eye for me?" Jeremy asked as he began cleaning off Michael with the warm washcloth.

Micheal kept a hold on Jeremy's opposite hand even as he disregarded the cloth and reached into the bedside table to get soothing lotion.

"Can I see your wrists" Jeremy asked softly.

Micheal looked over to the floor where the belt had been thrown hastily and looked back at Jeremy, offering is wrists.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw the rubbed rawness of Michael's wrists.

"Micheal I didn't even realize, I'm so s..."

Micheal shook his head. "Not your fault." He said in a choppy sentence.

Jeremy squeezed some lotion onto his own fingers and gently rubbed it onto Micheal's wrists. Micheal winced but stared at his wrists and focused on the gentle and soft sound of Jeremy's voice as he spoke words Micheal's wasn't really hearing.

Jeremy set the lotion aside and looked up at Micheal with worried eyes. "Hey Michael?"

"Hmm?" Michael quirked, his submissiveness fading as more calming actions were made by Jeremy.

"Do you think you could tell me what made you uncomfortable. So I can know for later."

Michael looked up at Jeremy and looked down at the bed, a string looking far more interesting to him.

"I messed it up." Micheal said quietly after waiting in silence.

"What did you say?" Jeremy scooted closer

"I messed it up." Micheal said louder, looking at Jeremy in shame.

"Micheal you didn't mess up anything. I'm so proud you used your safe word . That's what it's there for, so you're safe. This is us testing and trying new things and I have to know if you like something or not." Jeremy argued.

"If anyone messed up it was me, I should have noticed you were uncomfortable." Jeremy explained.

"No it's was good I just." Micheal paused. "I didn't like the belt." He softly answered and looked at the disregarded belt across the room.

"That's completely okay Micheal, what part? The belt itself or bondage?" Jeremy inquired as he set his hands on Micheal's arms, rubbing up and down.

"The bondage,"Michael shivered, "I didn't like not being able to have contact. I felt like I needed to grab something, touch something and when you pulled off I was...." Michael felt a soft tighten around his arms. "I thought you'd left me."

"Micheal I would never," Jeremy reassured and pulled Micheal back into his lap.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable don't hesitate to safe world out."

"Are you really proud?" Michael mumbled.

"So proud." Jeremy smiled, knowing Micheal appreciated the praise.

Micheal smiled and nuzzled into Jeremy.

Micheal pulled away and looked down and Jeremy's lap with annoyance.

"Are you seriously hard right now?" Micheal looked at Jeremy.

"Hey I never got off, so don't blame my easily excitable dick."


End file.
